The present disclosure relates to a fuel-transfer system, and particularly to a vehicle filler neck and a valve for regulating flow of liquid fuel between the vehicle filler neck and a vehicle fuel tank. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a filler neck inlet check valve unit.
A filler neck is a tube which conducts liquid fuel from a fuel-dispensing pump nozzle to an interior fuel-storage region in a fuel tank. Although an opened passageway through the filler neck into the fuel tank is needed during refueling to conduct liquid fuel from the pump nozzle into the fuel tank, it is desirable to close the filler neck at other times to block discharge of liquid fuel and fuel vapor from the fuel tank through the filler neck.
On occasion, it is necessary for mechanics to remove liquid fuel from the fuel tank during maintenance or repair of a vehicle. To remove the liquid fuel, a mechanic or other individual often inserts a siphon tube through the filler neck into the fuel tank and siphons or otherwise pumps the liquid fuel from the fuel tank.